1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for caching and querying objects in multiple databases and more particularly, caching and querying Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an application that uses multiple databases, caching is one of the most important factors that could improve performance. Caching stores data into a memory in a way that future requests for those data may be served faster. However, with multiple databases that contain hundreds or thousands of entries, caching and the subsequent retrieval of entries may take a considerable amount of time.
Typically, searching for an object from a plurality of databases is performed using parallel query. Parallel query allows a system to break up a given query so that its parts can run simultaneously on different processors to search for an object from a plurality of databases. Parallel query can improve performance on a multiple-database system but it still has drawbacks such as a longer processing time and scalability problems during higher concurrency situations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of caching and querying for objects stored in a database faster and more efficiently. There is a need for a method that can be used to search for objects prior to resorting to parallel query.